"Fiona" Elisi Linette
"Fiona" Elisi Linette (Fine in the Japanese version) 'is a fictional character in ''Zoids: Choatic Century ''and ''Zoids: Guardian Force. In both series, she is the main female protagonist. She is voiced by Makiko Ohmoto in the Japanese version and Carol-Anne Day in the English version. Overview Much of Fiona's past is unknown. The only things she knows about it is that she is an Ancient Zoidian. Her place of birth is hinted in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 12. At the beginning of the series, she is found by Van in a ancient ruin. The first thing Van notices about her is that she has no memory. She does say the word "Fiona", and Van names her this. She leaves with Van after his village is attacked. On their quest, the pair discovers an old military base and a ancient pillar, which allows Fiona to remember a place called "Zoids Eve". Van then decides to take her there to restore her memory. On their quest, they meet up with new friends such as Irvine, Moonbay, and Rudolph. She also shows more signs of her being a Zoidian. The biggest of these being were she fused with Van's Shield Liger transforming it into a Blade Liger. She is also with Van when he defeats Prozen and the Death Saurer. By the end of Choatic Century, she is able to remember her name, which is Elisi Linette. After a 2-3 year time skip, Fiona is working as a research assistant for Doctor D. After Doctor D. becomes sick at a dig site, Fiona decides to take him to the Wind Colony Village to find a doctor. En route, their Gustav is attacked by a Stealth Viper. Van, whom is around to see this, quickly comes to the Gustav's aid. There, he is reunited with Fiona. After protecting the Village again, the two leave to find the Zoids Eve, again. While on there quest, the two meet up with old friends, and a few new ones as well. Later on in the series, Hiltz kidnaps Fiona, and takes her to the Zoids Eve. Fiona finally is able to regain her memory. During the fight between Van and Hiltz, Fiona almost destroys the Zoids Eve, which would destroy all Zoids. Van is able to talk her out of this, and she comes up with the idea of using the Gravity Cannon with Van's Blade Liger in it. At the end of the series, she and Van (along with Zeke) are shown leaving with one another, either to find new adventure or to start a life together. Personality At the start of the series, Fiona has a somewhat naive nature, as she is unaware of most things. She is also a bit air headed, not really noticing the danger she is in. Later on, she matures, and becomes the brilliant assistant of Doctor D. Her personality appears to be a kind and caring one. This is shown for the fact that she always worries about her friend’s safety, and will try to protect them if they are in trouble, though she normally is not good with this. She also has a taste for salt, and can be seen emptying entire saltshakers into one cup of coffee. She has also been known to cover her food in salt. Her age is never shown, but she appears to be around the same as Van, meaning she was 14 in Choatic Century and 17-18 in Guardian Force. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Unlike Van, Fiona does not have her own Zoid. She also rarely pilots a Zoid. If she pilots one, she is normally seen in Pteras. She is seen piloting Van's Blade Liger from time to time. Relationships Like Van, Fiona has her own unique relations as well; '''Van: The two had somewhat of a rocky start, as Van is shown to get annoyed of Fiona's odd behavior. As the series progresses, the two become close friends. Fiona is show to worry about Van consatntly, and is normally seen by his side. It is hinted that Fiona did develop feeling for Van, and possibly fallen in love with him. She is seen embracing Van on a few occasions, and even gave Van a encouraging kiss on his lips during a battle with Raven (much to Van's surprise). Zeke: Fiona is shown to be very fond of Zeke. She is able to understand what he says, such as in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 17. In that episode, they find Van's damaged Blade Liger and a wounded Zeke, in which case Fiona was able to find out what happened just by asking him. Zeke was also seen about sacrifice himself with Fiona to destroy the Zoids Eve. Moonbay: The two seem to have a sister like relationship. This is shown as Moonbay will normally act as a older sister to Fiona, normally telling her what to do or how to act. Moonbay also appears to know about how Fiona feels for Van, but its still unknown if these feeling are of romance, or just her caring nature Irvine: Irvine seems to have somewhat of a older brother like relationship with Fiona. This is shown in Choatic Century when he tells Van that is he fails to bring Fiona to the Zoids Eve, he would. He also stated to Thomas that Fiona was in love with Van, but its unknown if he was being truthful or not. Thomas: It is shown that Fiona does think of Thomas as a friend. She is shown to worry about him, and does make him a shield that can stop the Geno Breaker cannon, though it turns out she made another one for Irvine. Fiona is shown to be unaware of Thomas feelings for her, as shown on many, many occasions. Reese: It would appear that Reese is a rival to Fiona. This is shown by Reese's hatred of her, much like how Raven hates Van. Reese has been seen harming Fiona, whether it was physical or emotional. An example of this is in Zoids: Guardian Force Episode 7, were Reese slaps, and even chokes Fiona (The choking part was removed in the English version). In episode 12 of Guardian Force, Reese is also seen taunting Fiona, saying that she will lead Van to his death. It is unknown if Fiona ever hated Reese. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters